1. Field of the invention
This invention relates generally to liquid dispensing devices for plants, animals and bird feeders and more particularly to liquid container bottles of the type which are supported in an inverted position and have an outlet orifice at its lower end which is in communication with a container basin.
2. Description of Prior Art
Various inverted dispensing fluid devices have been in use for years by pet owners and poultry farmers to water pets or fowl and by bird lovers as hummingbird feeders. In many of these devices a tube is installed in the lower end of the dispensing device. In different versions the neck of the container is installed at a predetermined height into a container basin which contains a portion of the dispensing device liquid. In both of these type dispensers gravitational pull on the liquid creates a partial vacuum at the upper region of the dispensing container. These type containers have some major advantages over open container, which are, they reduce evaporation and reduce airborne contamination. One disadvantage is that a rise in temperature can increase the pressure of the air within the partial vacuum space at the upper region of the dispensing container. This increase in pressure can force fluid to exit the device.